Ravenna's Own Daughter
by Pen-Given-Ink
Summary: This starts after the books end.. this story is of my own making telling of The Aeriel and the people surround her, and another evil rises... will she be able to handle it, or will her sacrifice have been for nothing?
1. Parchment One: The Return

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own no part of Meredith Ann Pierce's "The Darkangel Trilogy" I only own the story I weave with her ideals and her stories. As well as the characters and situations. There will be some occasions that I will do flash backs from the original stories I do NOT own them, Meredith Ann Pierce does. The beginning poem also belongs to M.A.P. I would also like to say that I will be adding things from the books to fit in to the tale, so please don't sue! ! I have no money, I'm dirt poor.

**Ravenna's Own Daughter**

_Parchment One: The Return_

_"On Avaric's white plain,_

_where an icarus now wings. _

_To steeps of Terrain_

_from Tour-of-the-Kings, _

_And damozels twice-seven_

_his brides have all become: _

_A far cry from heaven, _

_a long road from home -- _

_The strong-hoof of a starhorse _

_must hallow him unguessed_

_If adamant's edge is to plunder _

_his breast._

_Then only, may the Warhorse_

_and warrior arise _

_To rally the warhosts , and thunder _

_the skies._

_But first there must assemble_

_ones icari would claim._

_A bride in the temple_

_must enter the flame,_

_With steeds found for six brothers, beyond_

_a dust deepsea,_

_And new arrows reckond, a wand_

_given wings--_

_That when a princess-royal's_

_to have tasted of the tree,_

_Then far from Esterneese's_

_city, these things:_

_A gathering of gargoyles,_

_a feasting on the stone,_

_The Witch of Westernesse's_

_hag overthrown._

_Whereafter shall commence_

_such a cruel Sorceress War,_

_To wrest recompense_

_for a land leagured sore._

_With her broadsword Bright Burning,_

_the shadow Black-as-Night,_

_From exile returning,_

_shall dare dragons' might_

_For love of one above who, flag unfurled,_

_lone must stand,_

_The pearl of the soul of the world_

_in her hand._

_When Winterock to water_

_falls flooding, foes to drown,_

_Ravenna's own daughter_

_shall kindle the crown."_

**--City of Crystal Glass: Nu-Ravenna--**

Aeriel stared down at the parchment that she had just finished writing on. It had taken her a few years but she had finally learned to read and write. She had been meaning to write it all down for years now. And now she had. It was the entire tale of the Darkangels, the Lorelei, and the Ancient Ones that had happened six years ago. She still remembered it all as if it happened only moments ago. And now it was all together in written word. Aeriel slowly closed the book and stared down at the title she had given it. "Ravenna's Own Daughter."

_The title suits it_, she heard.

"Yes it does, doesn't it?" she replied. "I have written it all from my point of view, as well as the point of view of the others, and I left not a single thing out. See how thick the book is..?" She said in slight awe. "I'm surprised it all fit." She ran a hand along the front cover. "Six years is a long time that has passed. The world is finally showing it's signs of healing, and I've collected almost all of The Ravenna's power that was released into the world..."

_Yes you have, it's for the best. You'll realize this when you see the finished product. And the world is starting to show it's signs of healing more everyday. I must admit I am surprised. I had assumed it would take longer for everything to begin to heal, or show signs of healing for that matter.,_ the voice said.

Aeriel nodded a bit sadly, thinking of Irrylath, and said quietly. "Yes... but at what cost?" she shook her head then. "Never mind, do not reply to that. This is what I'm suppose to do now... and so be it."

The pearlstuff simmered slightly in her blood but then calmed saying no more.

Aeriel sighed softly and stood slowly brushing off her emerald green robes and brushing her waist length blonde hair back from her face then she slowly walked over to the small window that was in the room and what she saw made her smile softly as she leaned against the window pane as she watched.

What she saw was a small little girl with long black hair and emerald green eyes with dun-colored skin, and appeared to be at least seventy-two daymonths (six years) old, who was running around trying to grab at a few lampwings that were flying about. Aeriel's eyes moved to the girl's guardian who was as Black-as-Night, and also her shadow, Erin. She watched as Erin never took her eyes off the small child, and knew her daughter, was in no safer hands.

Suddenly without warning the pearlstuff came to life and commented.

_She looks like her father, with the exception of your eyes, I am simply surprised at her existence. By all rights she should have never even been conceived. But that pleases you doesn't it? To know that you have something of him, something of Irrylath. Do you think to tell him then, Aeriel? To tell him that he has had a daughter by you? _

Aeriel's smile dimmed a little bit as she replied simply. "I would like to, but I am not sure how he would react. I have not seen him since before she was born.. I have no idea how much he has changed.. if he.. has indeed married Sabr.. it would crush what little of my heart to know. But perhaps I shall send Erin to find out.. it is the cowards way out I know.. but.. I do still have business to conduct. After all I need to finish collecting The Ravenna's power.." saying that she turned from the window and glanced at the small pearl object that was hanging on a pedestal on the far edge of the room which was glowing slightly. It was a lampwings egg and it held the rest of The Ravenna's power.. when it held the rest.. she would prick her finger and let the rest bleed into it.. and wear the pearl upon her brow as to never lose it..

_Yes, you do need to start collecting it again soon. It has been too long since you have last looked. You spent two years on that tale.. and now it is time for you to get back to business. As I have always done I will advise you against seeing Prince Irrylath, but.. since things are very much ahead of schedule I assume you will not heed my warnings and do as you will. Regardless of you being The Ravenna's heir. _

Aeriel's smile returned as she stared at the pearl and said. "Yes, you are right. I will do what I want this time. I will not continuously allow myself to be ruled by you.. I will not constantly be a pawn.. being a pawn isn't what I want, I'm exahusted by constantly being ruled by you, and others, and never being able to have any control over my own life. But I would change nothing, still. I just choose to make different choices now, would you steal all of my rights completely?"

_No. I have learned these past years that you need your freedom as much as we must collect all the power, and to heal this world, without it, I fear you would just give up and wish for death, maybe even get it, so I will not lecture you anymore on the matter of Prince Irrylath.. do as you will.. but I warn you don't get your hopes up.._

Aerial nodded her head and said, turning her gaze back to the window. "I shall not, I am aware of it all." She saw Erin turn her head and look toward the window as if on command and shook her head turning it again toward the girl, speaking to her. Not long later she saw her daughter and Erin head back toward the building.

She watched her daughter as she walked back toward the building and smiled softly seeing every bit of Irrylath in her. Moving away from the window she walked back over to the desk and lifted the heavy volume of "Ravenna's Own Daughter" and placed it on the shelf above the desk carefully.

When she heard small light footsteps running down the hallway her eyes filled with a distinct love for her daughter. She turned just as the door was threw open and the little girl threw herself at her.

"Mommy, mommy! Are you finished writing yet? Did you see me playing with the lampwings? They're just so pretty!" the little girl named Rowan said with a little girls curiosity.

Aeriel laughed softly and said. "Yes I am finished writing, and I did see you play with them." She crouched down and hugged her daughter, Rowan and inhaled her scent. Her sweet child-like scent. Her daughter. She loved her so much she'd risk anything and everything for her, nothing would ever, ever come between them. Not even Irrylath.. she'd never let him take her away from her. If she ever told him.

"Where is Erin at, Rowan?" she asked softly.

"Oh! Aunt Erin said something about packing our things to get ready for the journey ahead of us. What journey mommy? Are we going somewhere?" Rowan asked.

Aeriel smiled and nodded slowly. "Yes, it's time for us to leave NuRavenna and travel around some more so we can collect more of that power I've told you about."

Rowan nodded her head wisely and stood back on her heels and rocked back and forth slightly. "Okay. Are you taking your book with you? The one that you've been working really hard on? You promised me you'd read it to me..! You promised!.."

She smiled even more at her daughters reaction and slowly stood back up. "Yes we'll take the book along so I can read it to you. Why don't you go help Aunt Erin pack while I gather my things up and pack all of my things as well?"

Rowan smiled brightly and jumped up a little. "Okay! I'll be back in a bit though, mommy!" she turned to run to the door and the stopped, turned, and said. "Oh! Uncle Melkior said that he'd be staying here at NuRavenna this time to keep up the house, he said that it was getting to be too dirty and dusty and that if it kept up like this we wouldn't have any place to come back to."

Aeriel stiffiled a small laugh and nodded her head. "Okay, go on now. "

Rowan smiled and skipped off glowing, thinking she did something important by delivering the message.

Watching her leave Aeriel shook her head and turned back around lifting the heavy volume off of the bookshelf setting it upon the desk, and just staring down at it for a moment. Tearing her gaze away from it she slowly turned and walked toward the opposite door from the one to the hall and twisted the knob slowly opening the door. What greeted her on the other side was the room she had, had for the past two years. It wasn't particularly bright but it wasn't completely dark either.

There wasn't much in the room either. Just a bed a mirror, and a trunk where what little of her clothes resided. When she traveled she tried to take as little as possible. She only took three changes of clothes including what she had on, the pearl, the crown which resided the twelve-and-one maidens that had once been an icari's brides. The last of the brides had even been her mistress Eoduin once. Had not everything gone well she herself could have been his fourteenth bride.. the last and final, and they'd have ruled.. but it didn't come to that. As her thoughts drifted slightly she could even remember the time she spent as a slave with Eoduin.

It's where she had spent most of her life as a slave. She had been mistakenly dropped by Wing-on-the-Wind and sold into slavery. She wouldn't take any of it back though. If she did she wouldn't have her daughter and she'd never trade anything in the world for her. Nothing. Not even Rowan's father... Irrylath.

She didn't know how she'd handle things if she did indeed decided to go see him again. She did know that she would not let her emotions control her how she might feel. Her heart was her own again, and Irrylath's was his again. She had no hold on him, she did not want to claim him as she once had. If he was free she wanted him to give himself to her of his own free will.

Tears slowly filled her eyes, the star shaped scars could bee seen slightly on her eye lids when she blinked a few of them away. When the White Witch marked her eyes.. she had lost the ability to cry, but within the past two years, she's regained it, she doesn't know why or how, but she has. Letting out a ragged sigh she went to the trunk and got out her packing sack. Laying it on the bed she chose a white robe, a white robe with golden trim, and another emerald green one. One she only wore for special occasions. But as she gently put them in to the sack, they appeared to just dissolve into the sack as if nothing was in there.

Aeriel smiled a little remembering the visit of the little duarough a few daymonths back. He had brought her this sack and wanted to tell her of the changes that the world underneath had gone through. He had told her that he was simply amazed at the changes that she had brought. He was one of the few that wasn't afraid of her, and understood what had happened. Shaking her head a little she put the second robe into the sack and then changed from the emerald green robes she had on into the white robes. She picked the sack up and went back into the other room pushing the door shut behind her and walked to the box that held the crown with the thirteen maiden's upon it and carefully slid it into the sack as well.

Now it was time for her to put the book in it. If she forgot it her daughter would be silent for daymonths. Laying the sack upon the desk she carefully hefted the heavy volume up and laid it down on top of the sack and lifted the mouth of the sack and slid the book into it with ease. She tied the strings of the sack to the rope belt at her waist and then turned moving toward the pearl just as Erin stepped into the room.

"Rowan's in her room packing her things." Erin said the broadsword Bright Burning at her left hip, knowing that Aeriel already knew about Rowan packing her things.

Aeriel nodded her head and lifted the slightly glowing pearl, a kindled lampwings egg, from the crystal stand she had, had it set upon.

"Are you sure it's wise to take her along this time Aeriel? She is very much looking to be her fathers daughter. If anyone where to look close enough they would see him in her, and quite possibly inform him."

Aeriel stood there a moment, pearl in hand, and then spoke quietly. "I know. Which is why I'd rather him hear it from you my Shadow, for I cannot bare to go myself. The time isn't right for me to see him again, not just yet, but soon."

Erin froze and gazed at Aerial in shock. "And what will you have me say to him? He will not be pleased. And if he is still as childish as he was six years ago he will be quick to anger. Perhaps even try to strike the messenger down again."

She took the pearl from where it rested and placed it in her hair as a crown. The golden chain gleamed in the dim light softly, the pearl hanging between her brows, slightly glowing.

Aeriel sighed softly and turned. "I realize this, but have faith my Shadow, many things can happen within six years, you know this. It is possible he has changed. He needs to hear it from me, but I cannot, will not face him now." At least not yet, she thought, one stop to make before Avaric.. I'm sorry my Shadow.

Erin nodded her head and replied. "Perhaps. He is King now after all. Perhaps he has even married Sabr and fathered children of his own by her."

Aeriel's heart ached at the thought of him with Sabr but Erin was right, it was a possibility. "Perhaps."

_Think nothing of it and your heart will not hurt so._ The pearl stuff said.

She ignored it and it simmered angrily in her blood.

"When shall I leave for this errand" Erin asked, her left hand resting on the sheath of Burning Bright.

"As soon as possible for we leave at solstarset this day." Aeriel said softly.

Erin nodded her head and said. "I will leave now. I'll find you when my errand is complete."

Aeriel felt slight guilt at sending Erin on this errand knowing she herself would soon be in Avaric, but had no choice, Erin was right, someone might inform the King before she could..

No sooner than Erin spoke than Melkior appeared in the doorway. "Lady Aeriel, the Pendarlon is here. He said he had a feeling you would require his services."

Aeriel blinked and glanced at Erin. Hardly anything surprised her anymore. "Yes, my Shadow shall accompany the Pendarlon to the plains of Avaric. She has a message to deliver to the King there."

Erin nodded her head. "I'll go now." With that she turned and left the room sliding past Melkior leaving NuRavenna on the back of the Pendarlon.

Suddenly little foot steps could be heard echoing down the halls and Rowan darted into her mothers room. "Okay! All finished mommy! Where's Aunt Erin?"

Aeriel smiled softly. "Aunt Erin had to go deliver a message. She'll catch up with us later." her eyes went to Melkior's and he nodded, leaving.

"Rowan, love, would you like to know about your father?" She held her hand out to her daughter as she went and sat upon the bed.

Rowan blinked at her mother and took her hand and grew very quiet.

Aeriel squeezed Rowan's hand before letting it go and lifting her up to sit on her lap. "You don't have to if you don't want to." She brushed her daughters hair back from her face with her hand.

Rowan looked up at her mother and said seriously. "I would like that mommy."

Aeriel's heart constricted in her chest and she said softly, laying her head against her daughters. "You're father's name is Irrylath and he's the King of Avaric..."

**--Avaric: Tour-of-The-Kings--**

A young man with dun-colored skin, midnight black hair, and soft white scars staining one of his cheeks, stood by a large arch window looking out on the plains of Avaric. His deep blue eyes slowly glanced at the storm clouds that had appeared only a few hours before.

Irrylath sighed softly still greatly amazed at the fact rain had returned to their world. It had been so for at least six years now. His eyes iced over slightly thinking back on that night when it first rained in so many years.

The night he had made love to his wife, Aeriel, for the first time. His right hand unconsciously went to where his heart lay. Not Aeriel's. His own. He even remembered the last time he saw her. He was on his knees in the sand, tears staining his cheeks, while she and her shadow walked across the sand, never looking back. He had grown up so much since then, he didn't behave as childishly as he had then. He had finally been able to emotionally mature in these past sic years. Mentally she shrugged off the thoughts and watched as the rain started out as just drops and then developed into larger drops, pouring down from the heavens, onto the plains of Avaric.

"–Irrylath, King Irrylath.." a voice entered his thoughts. He turned slightly to see his cousin Sabr in the doorway. "Yes, Sabr?"

Sabr was the female counterpart to Irrylath. She looked just like him except for her female appearance. She longingly watched him as she said softly and quietly. "The Avarclon wishes to speak with you, he wouldn't tell me of what, just that he wanted you sent for immediately."

Irrylath moved away from the window and nodded walking past her brushing up against her slightly as he walked through the doorway.

Suddenly Sabr called out before he was completely out of sight. "Irrylath! Why do you still mourn for her!? Why will you not marry me, love me, and give me children?"

He halted and said without turning. "I do not love you as I do her Sabr. I love you because you are everything I used to be, everything I wish to be again, but cannot be. I will not deny who I am, or what I've been anymore. I will not. I love her because she knows everything that has happened to me since, because she risked her life to save the life of a Darkangel, a evil creature of the Lorelei, with love regardless of her own life. And now I am who I am now, because she freed me. I love her simply because she is who she is, and cannot help but be so. She sacrifices everything to help others before helping herself. She's kind hearted and deserves better than she's been given. I cannot and will not marry you Sabr. For she is my wife in every way. The Avarclon did not say I had to bare children of my own to the plains of Avaric, just that I live here, and bring back the people." with that said he continued on his way to the Lon of Avaric.

Sabr stood in the doorway watching him go tears silently pooling in her eyes and sliding down her cheeks.

**--The Stables, Tour-of-the-Kings--**

Irrylath entered the stables, where the Avarclon resided during such storms, as he entered the stables the Avarclon stepped out of the shadows and spoke.

"Ah, there you are Prince, I was beginning to worry if Sabr had indeed delivered the message I bade her give you."

Irrylath nodded his head and said quietly while bowing. "Yes she found me. What is the matter? The way that Sabr was speaking made it sound as if something grave was troubling you."

The Avarclon shuffled his wings a little and nodded his head. "Indeed Prince, lately the other Lons and I have been getting a very bad feeling that something very troublesome is about to happen. Perhaps even worse than what had happened with the White Witch.

Irrylath froze. "Might the feeling have anything to do with Aeriel, Avarclon?"

He neighed softly and said. "I'm not sure, Prince. I'd have figured you'd have forgotten all about her years ago."

"No, I haven't." Irrylath spoke quietly.

"You have changed, Prince. These years past you have greatly matured. I must admit I am surprised." The Avarclon spoke with complete and utterly honesty.

Irrylath nodded his head and asked curiously. "If indeed something is happening, and it is bad, we'll become involved with it, shall we not?"

The Avarclon was silent for a few moments before speaking. "If the threat is as great as we fear it to be we will indeed get involved."

He knew that the Prince was thinking more on Aeriel. Knew that he was secretly hoping to see her again. He wasn't sure that the Prince had even admitted it to himself yet, but if not he would soon. Apparently the Prince's feelings were stronger for Aeriel that any one had assumed. Which meant he had not been under a spell at all and truly cared for the girl.

The Avarclon knew if Aeriel had just wanted to posses the Prince like the Lorelei she would not have walked away when she did, she'd have stayed. Instead she chose to leave and collect The Ravenna's power. She honestly loved the Prince. And chose to let him go, instead of to possess him.

Irrylath nodded his head and asked. "Is that all you require of me?"

The Avarclon nodded his head. "Yes, you may go now."

Irrylath turned and left the stables returning to his place at the window arch in the tower, Sabr having gone from the spot long ago.

As soon as he returned his gaze to the plains outside something in the distance caught his eye. As it drew closer he saw it was the Pendarlon and he had a rider upon his back.

When the Lyon reached closer Irrylath completely and utterly froze. Emotions swirled rapidly in his eyes as he recognized the rider upon the Pendarlon's back. It was Aeriel's shadow; Erin.

**Chapters End**

I want to apologize for such a long time in editing this chapter, and for writing the second chapter. Sometimes have just happened in my life that took me away from my writing, but now I'm back, and I will be updating and continuing the story. 08/09/08 I will try to finish Chapter two tonight, if not tonight, then at least by Friday, and have started on the third chapter by then. Thank you so much for reading!!


	2. Parchment Two: The Visit

**Ravenna's Own Daughter**

_Parchment Two: The Visit_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own no part of Meredith Ann Pierce's "The Darkangel Trilogy" I only own the story I weave with her ideals and her stories. As well as the characters and situations. There will be some occasions that I will do flash backs from the original stories I do NOT own them, Meredith Ann Pierce does. The beginning poem also belongs to M.A.P. I would also like to say that I will be adding things from the books to fit in to the tale, so please don't sue! ! I have no money, I'm dirt poor.

**--Avaric: Tour-of-the-Kings, The Gate--**

The rain poured down as Erin, the-shadow-black-as-night, approached the castle of Avaric she clung to the Pendarlon as he galloped through the sandy plains of Avaric. She sighed softly and mentally upped her defenses. Irrylath was older yes, but that did not mean he had changed from his emotional immaturity. He had only once ever drawn his weapon to her. She hoped that he would not do so again. She had no quarrel with him other than his hurting Aeriel.

He must know by now that she was on her way by now. He must have seen her out of one of the many windows regardless of the rain. She wondered distantly if he knew of his child. She also wondered what his reaction would be if he didn't know, and she told him. It didn't matter. All she cared about was Aeriel. Aeriel was her light, her first and true friend.

Erin dragged herself out of her thoughts as the Pendarlon came to a slow pace stopping before entering the palace gates. "This is as far as I can take you, Shadow. I cannot go any further."

Erin nodded her head and slipped off his back. "Thank you."

He nodded and replied. "It's not needed. Goodbye." With that he turned and sped back off toward the desert.

Erin watched the Pendarlon run across the plains and dunes until he was finally out of her sight. She turned and looked toward the palace gates. She could see people walking around behind the gates of Avaric. 'He has done what he was bid to do for the Avarclon. He has returned the people to the land and is ruling over them.' She thought.

She moved toward, the gate and mentally sighed. The gates were closed. "Hello, anyone there?" Just as she spoke she saw two guards on the inside of the gates. One on each side and were dressed in the Avaric garb. They appeared not to be soaked and Erin glanced up to see a awning of sorts.

"Yes, traveler?" One of the men replied. "What do you seek? If nothing please go on your way."

Erin frowned a little. "I seek the King of Avaric. I have a message for him from Aeriel."

The guard looked slightly in awe seeing this the second guard went over to the other and asked him what was going on. He told him. The other guard looked just as awe struck as well. The first one spoke. "The Aeriel? The sorceress whom defeated the White Witch?"

Erin mentally sighed. "Yes, her."

"What business does she have with our King?"

"That matter is private and between the King and her." she replied

"I do not believe you. I do not allow admittance." The second guard said.

Erin heaved a sigh and questioned. "Will you at least inform your King that I am here and let him choose to admit me or not?"

The guards talked silently together for a few minutes then suddenly the second guard stalked off angrily into the rain while the first one looked at her and said "Kael went to tell the King. He doesn't believe your tale as I do. I'll admit you. For I remember seeing you once with Lady Aeriel. It was a very longtime ago. I was one of the soldiers sent to help defeat the Lorelei's army.

Erin nodded her head in thanks. "I'm glad you survived or I fear this message may have arrived too late. My thanks to you."

He nodded his head and unlocked the gates. "The gates are always shut and locked every Solstarset. To prevent thieves as much as possible." He made an opening large enough for Erin to slip through. "Stand under here out of the rain. You're already pretty soaked as it is.

"Thank you." she replied and stepped through an took a look around. "You'll have to wait here until Kael returns, he shouldn't be long though."

**--The Tower, Tour-of-the-Kings--**

Irrylath watched the arrival and departure of the Pendarlon. He also saw the Shadow talking to his guards. A few minutes later one of the guards walked off striding toward the castle. About seven minutes later there was a knock on the archway. "Come in." he said.

The guard walked though and said. "There is a dark-skinned girl below that says she brings a message from The Aeriel. I do not believe her though."

Irrylath replied softly. "Admit her." His gaze never left the window view.

"But my lord–" Kael started to say.

"Erin is Aeriel's shadow and messenger, admit her. No more questioning my judgement." he said. "I wish to see her."

"Yes, my lord." The guard nodded his head and left.

"A message from Aeriel?" he said out loud softly. "Why didn't she deliver it herself?" He finished wondering what the message was. A moment later he called for a servant and they appeared in the archway.

"Yes my lord?"

"Please make sure our guest has a change of dry clothes and has her own seen to." he spoke softly. "And a room as well."

"Yes sir." The servant left and went to do as bid.

**--The Gate, Erin's Room, and The Tower Tour-of-the-Kings--**

Several minutes later the guard returned not looking happy and even less so when he saw Erin inside. "He has allowed her in and wishes to see her."

Erin nodded. "Thank you."

She left the guards at their posts and headed toward the castle where Irrylath was. Every so often she's glance about at the people. They were all covered in thick hides to protect them from the rain. Irrylath had brought the people back here. There were hundreds of them from what she could see. What brought them out into the rain she had no idea.

When she reached the steps she climbed them one by one seeing two figures guarding an open door. She stopped infront of them and said. "I'm here to see the King of Avaric, Irrylath."

One of the men nodded his head and replied. "We have been informed. You may pass."

As she walked through the open door a servant greeted her and told her to follow. As she followed the servant she saw many paintings and carvings. When they were finally infront of a door the servant spoke again.

"This is your room for the remainder of your stay. There are a change of dry clothes, and a basket for you to put your own in it so that we may clean and dry them."

Erin nodded her head. "Thank you."

The servant soon left and Erin headed into the room. What she saw was the most extravagant room she'd ever seen, even in her old master's house. There was a large bed in the middle of the room with Dark purple silks hanging about it and on it. In one corner there was several pillows clearly made of silk and stuffed full adorning the floor, as well as there being a few paintings and a basket on the floor. Erin walked over to the desk and stared down at the clean clothes and curled toe boots. Avaric garb.

Stripping off her clothing she placed them in the basket and grabbed the other clothing putting it on. She then grabbed the boots and slipped them onto her feet. Taking one last glance about the room she grabbed the basket, left the room and set it beside the door just as the servant appeared.

"My lord has sent me to take you to him."

Erin nodded her head and followed the servant until they reached a archway leading into a room.

"You'll find him in there. I will be back soon with some food." So saying the servant left down the hall.

She walked slowly through the archway and glanced around spotting Irrylath at one of the many windows. She spoke softly not long after. "Hello, Irrylath."

At hearing her voice he slowly turned around and spoke. "Hello, Erin. I hear you have a message for me from.. Aeriel."

His blue eyes pierced her she could not read them like she once had been able to do. Erin nodded her head and replied. "Yes she has stent a message to you, she bid me bring it even though I thought she should not. I advise you to sit."

Nodding his head he motioned to a small table with two chairs. "Sit as well, Shadow of my wife." As he spoke though he moved toward it and took his place in one of the chairs.

Erin nodded her head absently and made her way over to the table and sat down and started to speak." Irry-" but before she could start two servants came in and sat a bowl of fruit and a plate of cheese and crackers down onto the table as well as a pitcher of wine and one of water. They set two cups down upon the table and with a nod of Irrylath's head they took of leaving him and Erin alone once more.

Irrylath broke off a piece and offered it to Erin. She shook her head and he shrugged tossing it into his mouth and grabbed the pitcher of water and poured Erin a glass never having seen her drink any kind of wine. He set it infront of her and then filled his own with wine and took a sip saying. "So, what is this message she bade you bring me? I have thought constantly on what it might be but no valid ideas have come into my head."

Erin took a sip of the water and said. "You will be angry I am sure. But it is something you need to hear by messenger from her before word leads to your ears. And then you would be truly angry and she did not want you to hate her or be bitter toward her." Erin took another sip of water and looked Irrylath straight into his eyes. "You have a child. A daughter, Rowan. She's small, hair as black as yours, skin as mauve as yours but she has Aeriel's eyes. She's seventy-two daymonths old (six years). She feared word would reach you before I did. Rowan looks so much like you anyone could tell she was yours. Rowan's a miracle child she shouldn't --" Erin broke off remember that Irrylath has no knowledge that Aeriel cannot age, or die anymore, because of the White Witch's last gift to Aeriel. Erin's hand drifted absentmindedly toward Burning Bright. The pin that was used to bind her memories and take her life when it was removed.

Irrylath sat there in stunned silence. He betrayed no emotions in his eyes. His thoughts flashed to when he last saw Aeriel, back to being under the wedding sari amidst the rain pouring down outside, making love to her, loving her, making her his. After pulling himself out of his thoughts he said softly. "A child. A girl child." he took it all in and let out a sigh. "Why didn't she tell me sooner?" he spoke very very softly a small spark of anger finally lighting his eyes. "She didn't have to go through it alone, any of it. She could have came to me anytime!" Realizing his voice was raising he lowered it and shook his head. "I want to see her. I want to see both of them. Aeriel.. and what was her name?.. Rowan? I want to see my daughter.

Erin remaind silent watching the Prince, no King, get a grasp on his emotions realizing for the first time he really had grew up within the last few years. She also realized that he truly did love Aeriel. No where did he mention that he was angry at her from keeping it from him, but instead said she didn't have to go through it alone, implying he would have been there for her. "She wasn't alone, King of Avaric. I was there with her, as was Melkior. She's never been alone since I've been her Shadow.

Irrylath grew quit and spoke. "Yes.." a little bitterness entered his voice. "You have always been there when I could not. I need to see Aeriel." His eyes pierced Erin with a look. "Set it up. I'll meet her where ever, but I need to meet with her. And.. I want to see my daughter."

**--Outside the Archway in the Tower, Tour-of-the-Kings--**

Outside the archway Sabr leaned back against the stone of the walls listening in on their conversation, hearing every little word that was said. You could only tell by the raging storm in her eyes, and the clentching of her right hand, that the words affected her deeply. Her thoughts ran, a girl child. She should have been the one to bare her King his first child. She should have been the one. Not some sorceress, but a warrior who could help defend their people as well as any King. She straightened her shoulders at the sound of foot steps, and efficently walked toward them not wanting to be caught spying on their King. She met a soldier on the steps.

"Sabr your wanted in the barracks. There was a small dispute that needs your attention." the guard said.

"All right. Guard the door by our King, in my stead." As she spoke the guard took his place and she took off to solve the small dispute, her thoughts and emotions still racing.

**--Avaric's White Plain, Desert--**

Deep in the desert with her mother Rowan woke up crying, her mother held her and comforted her, but nothing she said could stop the little girl from crying. The only thing that Rowan would tell her mother about the dream was that it was a very bad nightmare, and that someone hurt not just her mommy but a lot of other people too! Even Aunt Erin!

"Oh, little one, it's okay. I'm right here." Aeriel hugged Rowan to her and her daughter clung to her as if her life depened upon it.

"I know mommy, but it was so scary!" she whispered, shaking.

Aeriel had decided not to go to Pirs to see her brother Roshka before she went to go see the Avarclon, because this feeling that something terrible was going to happen, was growing stronger day by day, she had to talk to the Avarclon. But this dream that her daughter had, settled it. This wasn't the first time her daughter had a prophetic kind of dream, she's had others, each minor with out trouble, only Melkior getting hurt out of them all. But this one was serious. If her daughter dreamed of her getting hurt, then whatever it was out there, could possibly be after her, or got her because she just happened to be in the way of what it wanted.

"My dear daughter, it's okay. Mommy will keep your nightmares away. I promise, all you have to do is close your eyes." Aeriel said.

"Do you promise mommy, do you?" the little girl asked shakily.

"I do, my dearest." she said softly. "Now close your eyes and relax."

Rowan did exactly as her mother told her, and after she did, Aeriel lifted her index finger up and as she did, it started to glow softly. "Goodnight, my heart." She pressed her finger to her daughters brow and the little girl immediately fell into a dreamless sleep.

The pearlstuff came to life simmering in her blood.

_That power is not for that Aeriel, how many times do I have to tell you, it is not for personal use, but to help others._

Aeriel laughed softly. "If not to help someone else, regardless if she is my daughter, then what good are they? I would have done the same for any stranger and you well know it. You object because she is Irrylath's daughter, and we will see him while I visit with the Avarclon. That cannot be avoided for he is King. That is the reason why you object. She's Irrylath's child. And you don't wish it to be used for that reason."

The pearlstuff simmered so hotly Aeriel winced.

_It matters not what my reason is, I said not to use it as such and you still ignore my demands. You have far too much will in you. And you say you are a slave to me. If that were so you'd bow compeletely. It's not in you I think. We must get back to the matter at hand, this evil I sense, it's got destruction in it's wake. It will undo everything._

With that the pearlstuff simmered once more and grew quite.

Aeriel's eyes filled with tears, one sliding down her cheek. She closed her eyes and more fell. She inhailed air shakily and thought, I love you, my Irrylath..

**--The Tower, Erin's Room, Tour-of-the-Kings--**

Erin stared at him. "I don't think that would be possible."

Irrylath again pierced her with a look. "I know you can contact her through Bright Burning. You've done it before. I need this and yet.. I cannot leave this city, she must come here."

"She's already left NuRavenna. She's on her way to a destination I do not yet know of." she replied.

Irrylath took a sip of his wine and set his cup down and clasped his hands together. "There's something going on with the world. The Avarclon senses something. And so do the other lons. Something that could possibly be even worse than the Lorelei. And on a certain level I feel it. Like something is tearing our world apart."

Erin sat still a look of blankness upon her face. "If that's true.. Aeriel would have--" Erin broke off. "So that's why she's left NuRavenna. She must have sensed it as well." She stood up and said. "I will do what I can." She left the King where he sat at the table and headed toward the room she was given. Upon arriving to it she noticed the basket was gone and stepped into the room. She undid Bright burning and held it out infront of herself and took it from it's sheath. "Aeriel. Aeriel, your message was sent."

Suddenly Aeriel appeared infront of Erin. "How did he take it, my Shadow?" Her thoughts were racing about him, but she knew better than to mention him, for the pearlstuff would come to life and she'd already had a distinctive conversation with it. But oh, the questions she wanted to ask about him.

Erin stared a moment at the wall and spoke. "He handled it better than anyone could have thought. He has changed greatly. But, he wants to see you, and Rowan. " she said softly.

Aeriel grew silent and spoke. "I had thought as much. I'm sorry Erin that I did not tell you before. But my journey already leads me to Avaric. A change of plans. Rowan has had another one of her prophetic dreams. I must speak with the Avarclon. There is something going on and I have need of his guidence for the maidens have not yet come to me when I call."

Erin nodded her head. "I shall tell him then." She didn't ask about the dream, she knew exactly what it meant when Little Rowan had one of her dreams.

Aeriel said softly. "Be careful my Shadow, for I know not what comes."

"I will." Erin replied and sheathed Bright Burning.

**--Deep Earth, Underground--**

It was dark, extremely dark. He couldn't see anything, and the cold, it had invaided his intire body. He shook a little with it. Where was he? How did he come to be here? Then, suddenly, all the memories returned and hatred burned brightly filling his soul. He could see nothing, but the hatered and anger he felt pushed him foward to examine everything with his hands. Stone. All around him. He assumed he was incased in a stone grave. He then placed his hands infront of himself, and pushed up, the stone top budging little.

The more he remembered about why he was there, the angrier he got. Damn the Ancients. Damn them to all the hells and back. He would have his revenge. With the anger came newfound strength. He pushed and pushed the stone slab until he felt it give, but because he couldn't see he had to feel for the crack to see if it had budged any at all, and it had. Renewed with satisfaction he kept pushing until the thing crashed against the floor, shattering.

He breathed deeply of the air and laughed as he sat up. He felt his way out of the cursed box, and as soon as he was out he halted. Air. He raised his hands to feel for it, for a way out, then laughed. "I remember everything now. You should have done a better job in disguising my memory.." His deep timbre voice uttered.

Suddenly he snapped his fingers and a light appeared out of nowhere. His laughter grew, and an evil grin spread out across his lips as he found a stairway up. Oh yes, he would have his revenge.

**--Chapter End--**

Okay I did a rewrite and some reversals. I hope it sounds better this time. Thanks for giving me critique, I will become a better writer for it!


End file.
